


Bedbugs

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-15
Updated: 2001-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Bedbugs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Bedbugs by Minuet in G

I had never planned to post a story to this list, because I just didn't feel like I could do these two justice (particularly compared to a couple of my favorite writers here), and then I read Pollyanna's challenge, and this bizarre little thing popped into my head.

Title: Bedbugs  
Author: Minuet in G  
Archive: Does it really warrant archiving?  
Category: Angst  
Pairing: S/K  
Rating: NC-17 (My first!)  
Warnings: This hasn't been betaed.  
Disclaimers: Banana popsicles just aren't as good as they used to be.  
Feedback: Validate me!   
Note: This is in response to Pollyanna's challenge: "So I'm issuing a challenge for a Skinner/Krycek dream story and this is for everyone, not just people who are already writing...Have you had an idea for a Sk/K but couldn't fit it in with canon at all? Make it a dream. Do you have one startling image of one of the characters but not much else...Dreams cover a multitude of sins.

* * *

Alex Krycek stirred languidly in bed, luxuriating in the sensual feel of soft cotton sheets and the solid warmth of the body spooned up behind him. Sunlight streamed in through a half-open window, as a light breeze stirred the sheers. Alex sighed. "You amaze me."

The arms around his waist tightened briefly, and the breath of a soft chuckle brushed across his ear. "Do I?"

Alex wriggled contentedly against his bedmate's broad chest and groin. "Yes, you do. I still can't believe you're here with me."

"Well, I love you. You do realize that, don't you?" Soft lips kissed Alex behind his ear.

Alex raised an eyebrow. Damn. It wasn't like Walter to make such definitive declarations, even after really earth-shattering sex. "Yes," Alex responded slowly. "I suppose I do. I don't always understand how it's possible for that to be true, but, yes...I do realize it."

"And you love me, don't you?"

Alex went very still. It was even less like Walter to ask *him* to make definitive declarations. What should he say? What exactly did Walter expect to hear?

"Don't speculate and strategize, Alex," Walter murmured, as he kissed the top of Alex's bare shoulder. "Just answer the question." 

Shit, could Walter read his mind? No, that was completely ridiculous. Goddammit, he was getting as squirrely as Mulder. 

"Yes, Walter. I do love you." Alex waited, hoping that Walter would be satisfied and would start kissing him again.

"How much?" Alex tensed. This was not like Walter, not like him at all.

Slowly, he twisted his head around and looked back into Walter's solemn brown eyes. "Very much."

Walter's grip around Alex's waist tightened, and he kissed the side of Alex's mouth and nipped at his earlobe. "Not good enough, Alex", he murmured quietly, nuzzling Alex's temple. "*How* much? What would you do to prove it to me?"

Alex turned his head away, silent for a long moment. This conversation made him uncomfortable. Pillow talk, in general, made him uncomfortable, because he wasn't good at it. He hadn't had the practice. And this seemed somehow more significant and considerably more dangerous than simple post-coital ramblings.

"I..." Alex stopped, swallowed, and started again. "What would you want me to do?"

Walter began to rub gentle circles on Alex's stomach. "Hmmm--now there's a question. All right," he said, slipping one muscled thigh between Alex's legs. "Would you kill for me, Alex?" Alex, alarmed, said nothing, the muscles in his back and shoulders suddenly almost painfully tight. Walter answered for him, rubbing larger circles over Alex's abdomen and chest. "Of course, you would. You've killed so often and for so many lesser reasons than love, haven't you?" Alex still didn't respond. It was a true statement, after all. Not that this realization reassured him. What the hell was going on?

"Okay, okay--unfair question. How about this one? Would you die for me, Alex?"

Ah, that was an easy one. Alex barely hesitated, unconsciously relaxing even as he spoke. "Yes."

Walter smiled against his neck and moved his hand to Alex's cock. "My hero. What else?"

Alex drew in a shuddery breath, as Walter gently stroked him. "I don't understand this game, Walter. I need to know the rules."

"No rules, Alex. Just answer truthfully." Walter stroked a little more firmly and moved his other arm and hand up to brush his fingers over Alex's left nipple. "What else would you do to prove you loved me?"

Alex gasped softly. "Well, hell, Walter--that not as, ah, as simple as you make it sound. I can hardly even think straight with your hand, unh, on my cock."

Walter abruptly removed his hand and rested it on the curve of Alex's hip. "Fine. Answer me now."

Alex tensed again. He was beginning to think that he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted this conversation to end. What was Walter trying to prove? "I give up, Walter. What do you *want* me to do?"

Walter was quiet for a moment. "Would you submit to me? Let me tie you down and whip you?"

Alex's mouth went dry. Kinky sex? That's what this was about? Kinky *sex*? Shit. He tried to answer, but his throat had closed up on him. Walter waited, hands warm against the skin of Alex's chest and hip. 

Alex licked his lips, took a deep breath, and said softly, "All right. Yes. I would."

Walter huffed a small, satisfied breath and nuzzled Alex's hair. "Good answer." Alex, surprised, snorted softly, and Walter gently rubbed his hip, as Alex relaxed against him again. 

"Would you let a group of strangers fuck you while I watched?

Oh, shit. Weren't they done yet? What the hell was Walter working up to? Was this some kind of stupid-ass test?

Walter was silent, rubbing Alex's hip and thigh while he waited for Alex's answer. More softly than before, Alex finally said, "Okay, fine. Yes. If that was what you really wanted, yes."

Walter said nothing, but he moved his hand back to Alex's cock and began stroking again. Alex closed his eyes in relief and arched his body as Walter increased the pressure and speed of his strokes. Maybe Walter was just experimenting, playing with him. People who loved each other often played silly games in bed, didn't they? Testing each other's devotion? Alex rocked into Walter's fist and laid his head against Walter's shoulder, reaching blindly with his one good arm to grip the back of Walter's thigh. Walter's hand tightened around Alex's cock, and, with his other hand, he pinched Alex's left nipple.

Alex gasped and arched his back again. "Alex," Walter said softly. "Alex."

Alex was practically mindless with the need to cum, but he grunted in response.

"Alex." Walter bit Alex's shoulder as he increased the speed of his strokes, causing Alex to cry out briefly, desperately, his body taut with desire. "Would you let me cut off your other arm?"

At first, Alex couldn't comprehend what Walter had said, but the meaning of the words finally penetrated his fogged brain just as he began to ejaculate. He screamed with the sensation and the treachery and the horror of what Walter had asked him...

...and sat straight up in the dark motel bed, alone, gasping and shaking, the evidence of his orgasm cooling rapidly on his body and the scratchy motel sheets, the taste of terror and betrayal fouling his mouth. 

"Oh, God, oh, God, oh *God*," he moaned, rocking and clutching at the stump of his missing arm.

***************************************************


End file.
